Firework
by hosannaoxford
Summary: Hosanna Oxford is Caius Volturi's mate, unbeknownst to her. Caius intends to get the message across to Hosanna, only leaving her more confused. Caius VolturixOC oneshot OOC Caius Volturi


Hosanna woke up the following morning with a pounding sensation against her head. Raising her hand to her forehead, she got up and immediately went around the small house to look for the medication she hadn't been taking. Taking out two small pills, she downed them easily, grabbing the bottle of water that sat on her bedside table.

After the pounding dulled to a minor headache, she got dressed and proceeded to gathering her stuff so she could walk to the park. She had about 78 euros in her purse and her license, along with her phone, ear buds, and some candy if she wanted something to munch on. With her, as always, was her journal. Hosanna walked out the door with an umbrella in hand, because the sky outside was dark. She had not checked the weather, so she didn't know of the forecast and whether or not it was going to rain.

When she arrived at the park, she noticed that there weren't as many people there as usual. Sitting cautiously on the bench, she was wary of her surroundings. She head lifted at any noises she found suspicious, which happened to be anything at all she could hear, even the distant footsteps of the people walking past her talking quietly to one another.

Hosanna took a quick glance at the sky and then focused herself on the words on the page of the opened journal. She began to imagine herself as her character, Liliana. She didn't know how to start, or what the story was going to be about. The only thing she had was the heroine and the villain, who she planned to make fall in love with none other than the heroine.

Sighing, she pulled out a piece of candy, popping it into her mouth as she tried to activate her brain into writing mode.

~~A~~

Caius paced in the library of the Volturi Castle. He could still hear Gianna's weeping in the throne room, where Aro apologized for his anger. He scoffed at Aro's words, trying to imagine Aro actually being sincere. The human didn't not know her time was coming to an end.

He opened the door and walked through it, making his way down to the throne room to speak with the wench.

As the throne room door opened, he saw the human staring at him in fear and Aro watching him in shame. Marcus had a smile on his face that annoyed Caius greatly.

Tired of the crying, Caius spat at Gianna.

"Do you want your punishment to be far greater. Instead of immortality, I will end you mortality. You will be dead in a matter of seconds if I have to hear that retched sound once more," he snapped, making Gianna gasp and crawl backwards as fast as she could. Her common sense must have been gone, for if Caius wanted to kill her, crawling would not help her at all.

"Caius, you mustn't blame Gianna for being with the girl, Hosanna."

Rage consumed Caius.

"I have a right to be angry, Aro. You send this...this wench out to meet my singer and you think nothing of it? She is mine and mine only. If you lay a hand on her, I will destroy each and every one of you," he yelled, glancing at every single being in the room, even Gianna, who seemed terrified of the display of anger. She had never seen him so...hurt.

He stomped away like a child in a tantrum. His milky red eyes glowed in the dark corridors. He made his way out of the castle, his cloak shadowing every step he made, making it seem like he was gliding above the land; as if he were to important to have to walk.

"Hosanna," he whispered, the name sounding foreign but right on his tongue.

~~A~~

Hosanna sat on the bench, eyeing the paper carefully. She had finally decided that the villain, whose name was still unknown, would kidnap the heroine, Liliana and take her to his palace in order to her his queen in a world new and unfamiliar to her.

Hosanna smiled at her progress, but still needed to get writing, in order to get her ideas down before she lost them.

~~A~~

Caius walked into the park to find his singer Hosanna, only to be hit with the smell of her blood. He could taste it in the air. He wanted nothing but her. He was going to have her. He needed her.

Walking forward to the bench where she sat, he did the same and watched her out of the corner of his eye. She looked over momentarily, acknowledging him, and then turned back to her pad of paper. Caius watched as her hand glided gently across the paper, making marks and writing paragraphs with a neon orange gel ink pen. She seemed engrossed in her work until the shudder of thunder made her jump, dropping the pad that lie in her lap. Caius' had reached out instinctively and grabbed it before it could touch the pavement below their feet.

~~A~~

Hosanna looked up and saw red eyes watching her curiously. She gulp and grimace, trying to avoid the harsh looking gaze until it soften as the journal was delicately put in her hand.

"Thank You," she said, meeting the gaze of the man she remembered from days before.

"My pleasure," he said, revealing his deep voice that was laced with the slur of the Italian accent.

As Hosanna took the book, she looked away and grabbed her back, putting it inside of her bag and looked back up to the sky.

"There's a storm coming. It wont reach here for another half an hour. You can get back to writing for now if you'd like," the guy beside of her said, making her look over at him as if he were a lunatic.

"No thanks. When you hear thunder, you able to be struck by lightning. Not the highlight of my day, I assure you," Hosanna said, looking back at the sky warily.

She heard the light chuckle and then heard him mumble under his breath, "Lightning is the worst of your problems, sweetheart."

Pretending she hadn't heard, she turned to him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What was that?"

He shook his head and looked to the sky, seeming to avoid her gaze.

~~A~~

Caius turned away from her, trying so hard to avoid the blackness that was beginning to invade his irises. He couldn't let her see him like this, at least not yet. He couldn't be a monster to her.

He stood up, but by the look her got from her, she knew he had moved too fast.

"Sorry," he muttered.

She nodded and stood up, not as fast as the vampire that stood beside her.

~~A~~

Hosanna noticed that the man towered over her half a foot, give or take. His golden hair and his pale skin called out to her, awaiting her touch.

Seconds passed as she watched him, and she noticed herself swaying. She tried to regain balance, but it was too late. She began to fall, but she saw the man turning around in speed that no human should possess. He grabbed her, and brought her upright, looking concerned until he pulled away and looked towards the sky.

"Thank you," she whispered, eyebrows furrowed, confusion stuck on her face.

Silence consumed the two of them. Nothing was said and no movements were made.

Hosanna began to scratch her neck as a nervous habit as she said, "I'm Hosanna."

The guy looked to her and said, "Caius," then turned away again to watch the sky.

~~A~~

Caius watched the sky, trying hard not to listen to the frantic beating of her heart. He could practically hear the blood traveling through her body, waiting to be sucked on. He could feel the heat radiating off of her as she watched him.

Suddenly, he heard something in the distance making him calm himself.

"Caius, you have tested yourself enough in one day. She will be fine. She will be with us soon. Come home for now," Aro's voice said only miles away from the city.

Caius looked to Hosanna, who watched him, seemingly confused.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed and looked out towards the direction where he had came and turn back to her.

Quickly, he pushed his lips to hers for a brief second and ran off at human speed, leaving Hosanna standing in front of the bench, seeming dumbfounded and even more confused than only seconds before.


End file.
